New Dog In The Yard
by KiwiGoddess
Summary: A New Female Wrestler Is Giving Stone Cold A Run For HIs Money., Jeff Hardy A Run For His Heart, and Undertaker A Run For His Reputation
1. Chapter One

New Dog In The Yard New Dog In The Yard

Stone Cold continued to beat upon poor Michael Cole. Sadistically, cold heartedly, he pounded. His foot hitting harder and harder against his chest.   
Suddenly the auditorium went black. The crowd cheered nervously of what was to happen next. As sudden as they went out, the lights came back on. There, standing, with Stone Cold Steve Austin in a jumble at her feet, was a tall, Midnight eyed girl. She looked down in power over the pile of body at her feet.   
The crowed screamed out for an encore of pain, and wondered what exactly had happened when the lights went out, that destroyed Austin so much.   
The girl, looked up and around at the crowed, she started back, around the ring, towards the titantron, soon disappearing behind it.   
The crowd looked at each other, at the mangled body on the floor that was drastically attempting to get to his feet, and at the ruins of Michael Cole, who was now being rolled from the auditorium on a stretcher.   
Stone Cold made it to his feet, and walked angrily out behind the titantron, screaming Mr. McMahon's name.   
"Vince!" he yelled "Vince!" . Vince weald around the corner into Austin's presence.   
"Austin!" he stopped Steve mid name "What on earth is so damn important for you to be running around like a chicken with his head cut off for?"   
Austin looked at McMahon, with a strict, serious expression. He lifted a finger, pointed it hard and deadly at his new found best friend.   
"What is so important?" he started, heartless. "What is so important, Ill tell you what is so important" every few words or so, he jabbed his finger towards Vince's face. "That damned girl put a beating to me, a girl , put a beating to me! I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin, the WWF champion I don't deserved to be treated like this, especially by some girl!".   
McMahon looked at him disbelievingly. "What... What girl?" he asked, shaking from the rage Austin bestowed upon him.   
"That girl! Didn't you see it Vince?" Austin started. "Some little punk assed girl came from the back and beat me down Vince!"   
A confused look crossed McMahon's face. "Well, what girl Austin? You know, there are only so many girls in the WWF? who was it?" McMahon was getting cross. "Was it Molly, Lita, Chyna? who?"   
Austin continued shaking his head in disbelief of the fact that he was taken down by a girl, one who he hadn't seen around the WWF. "No, no, it wasn't any one of those!" he said, his voice gaining volume and force.   
McMahon pulled a cold, confused look over his face. "Well, if it wasn't one of them... was it one of ShaneOMac's minnions, was it someone from WCW?" he asked. He looked at Austin for a long period before speaking again. "If it was, let me know, and I'll take Shane out..."   
"It could have been, I'm not sure... but Vince! I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin! The WWF champion, and I dont deserve to be treated like this!" Austin yelled, breaking into a cold sweat.   
"I'm, I'm going to talk to Shane. You just, you take a break, get some rest... why don't you and Debra go on back to your hotel room, stay there tonight?" Vince said, reassuringly.   
Austin nodded and took off to find Debra, as Vince took off in the other direction to find his son, the owner of the WCW, ShaneOMac.

Back, in the midst of the changing rooms, the midnight eyed girl, walked up to Undertaker and his wife, Sara.   
"There you are! I told you not to go running around here, you can get your ass kicked!" Undertaker said to the girl, as Sara shot a hard glance towards her. The girl stepped back at least and inch, and looked at Kane.   
"Seeing as how your not as riled up as Undertaker here, I'll tell you." she said. "I took out Stone Cold Steve Austin as he was taking a beating to Micheal Cole".   
Kane breathed heavily through his mask. And huffed out his chest. "Good" was all he said. And turned back to go about his business.   
"You what?" Sara said, a little confused at the statement. Then walking over to Undertaker for the consolment of his arms.   
"What? Are you crazy little girl, you're going to get yourself killed!" Undertaker started, "I can't spend tonight looking after you, making sure you're not going to end up in the state morgue, and watching out for DDP". The girl rolled her eyes at Undertakers words.   
"He's right," Kane said, "We can't watch you"   
"I can watch myself! Geeze! For big tough WWF superstars, you sure are a lot like over protective parents." She said. Turning around to leave the anger behind her.   
"Not so fast Tora!" Undertaker said. "You go find the Hardys" he pointed down the hall towards their changing room.   
She spun around to face them again, rolling her eyes. "Finally, you call me Tora. Finally you call me by my name and not by "little girl" or something equally degrading" she said, and with that she started off towards the Hardy's lockerroom.   
"She may be my neice and all, but she can be such a bitch" Undertaker said to Sara. Sara gave and agreeing smile, as they both set back on watch for DDP.

Tora knocked on the door. She could hear the muffled voices of team extreme inside, going over everything about their match with Kane against X-factor. She knocked again just as Jeff opened the door. He turned his head, as a dog does when he's confused and trying to understand a situation.   
"My uncles sent me. The told me to stay here with you guys," she started . "they said that they cant watch me" she finished sarcasticly. Jeff smiled a one sided grin, and ushered her in.   
"DDP is going to be the ruins of him" She said, walking in passed him.   
"He's still all worked up over that eh? I mean, DDP hasn't contacted him again since RAW?" Matt asked, looking up at the girl.   
"Nope." she said. "He's so on edge, I swear he's even scaring Aunt Sara". She sat down next to Lita. "oh, hey, I saw your match with X-factor... truely amazing guys."   
"Thanks" Jeff said, taking his shirt off to change. Just then there was a knock on the door. "You know, you dont have to knock once you inside" Jeff said. He opened the door to see Vince McMahon standing there. "Sorry, we dont want any" he said, attempting to close the door.   
Mr McMahon turned listless and demonic once he peered in past Jeff to where Tora sat. "You!" he said, in a vain attempt to drag out every possible sound in the word 'you',out and doing it successfully.   
"Me?" she smiled a half smile and stood up, face to face, with the owner of the WWF.   
"I've got Austin sweating bullets out here because of you." he started. "The girl who beat down the WWF Champion. the girl" he said, as if it was as hard to believe a girl beat him down, as it was that Tora Bearer did. "Because of this unlikely turn of events, William Regal has declared you have a match next HEAT, with the seven-one. Five hundred pound, Big Show" he said, in his stricked announcer voice that he did so well.   
"Sure, I could think of better ways to waste my time. But. This is good enough." she said.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

New Dog In The Yard   
When HEAT had finally rolled around. Tora's emotions flew. She was anxious enough to be in the same building as Stone Cold Steve Austin after what had happened on Smackdown the other night. Let alone the fact that she'd be facing Big Show, in an inter gender match. The possibility of stinking up the arena was pretty high.   
That night was King Of The Ring, and the excitement in the crowd had showed that.   
Tora showed up that the Hardy's locker room, and knocked on the door. Jeff opened to find the Tall, midnight eyed girl, wearing, a school uniform. Red plaid skirt with a white blouse and red tie. She walked in passed him.   
"Bravo in marking yourself a man on Smackdown". Matt said. "We just heard the news today. I have the strangest feeling he's going to be lurking around you tonight, better watch your back"   
Tora smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that." she said, "He's to busy boning up for his match against, both, Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit" she sat down and looked up impatiently at Jeff. "are you coming ring side?"   
He looked at her as if he was thinking her question over deep in the fathoms of his head, and then let a smile cross his stern face. "Sure." was all he said.   
"Great!" she cheered. "I'm going to go get ready", she said, and bounced over behind a screen changing booth.   
"Just don't end up getting you two killed tonight." Lita said. "You've got a match later Jeff"   
Jeff shook his head. "Nah uh. with or without the full value of team extreme. We're coming out on top. No matter." he said, grabbing his lucky - second shirt, and starting to stretch.   
"Just pay respect to that Jeff", Matt said   
Tora sprang out from behind the changing booth, wearing red plaid bondage pants, and a leopard skin pleather tube top. She snatched up a hair elastic and pulled her long ruby hair, that reached the middle of her back, up into a sloppy pony-tail, then pointing at Jeff. "Ready?" she asked. "We're up next". He nodded and opened the door.   
"We're off" he said, ushering her through, getting an approving look from his brother, and Lita, before closing the door behind him. 

They headed down the hall toward the titantron and the screaming fans, each calling out a different WWF wrestler's name. The lights dimmed, as the Hardy's "Death From Above" music began blaring through the arena.   
Tora and Jeff exploded through the Titantron, in spasmodic movements to the beat of the music. The headed towards the ring in leaps and bounds, and up onto the turn buckles. Jeff gave his charismatic guns, and the crowed erupted in a fit of cheering.   
Tora bounced over to Jeff and pointed to his light heavyweight championship belt, that he was sporting with pride and security, and the crowd we even more wild, if that was even possible. 

Paul sat back and watched the match about to commence, spicing it up with some witty commentary, along with his counterpart- Taz. "Is she even a wrestler?" Paul asked, "Does she even know what the he-heck she's doing in the ring? Or is she just some bratty little punk-arsed girl who gets a kick out of tormenting the WWF champion?". He gave Tazz a puzzling look.   
"She sure looks like she knows what she's doing? why else Paul, would she take down the Champion like that. And, agree to this match against this giant, the big show." Tazz said, "I give her a ten for trying. I mean, Stone Cold is the most ruthless man in the WWF, and if she can take him down, even by surprise, she's got some skill and heart" .   
"Yes, Tazz, but you'd better watch what you say. You do realize why I am here, and not Michael Cole right? Would you like the WWF champion to do that to you huh?" Paul said, Tazz gave him and unsupportive look. "That's what I thought"   
Big show's music blared and his video shot across the screen. As the seven foot one giant came thundering from the back and down the ramp to the ring. He stepped over the top rope and peered down at Tora. Tora, even if she was six foot three, felt smaller then a pixie, and lower then dirt when his cut throat dagger eyes stared her down.   
She gulped air down as the bell sounded. And dodged off frantically to the corner of the ring. She collected her thoughts quickly, and jumped up on the turnbuckle.   
Jeff's mouth dropped open, he wasn't quite sure what to expect from this girl, haven't ever seen her wrestle before, let alone this giant on national television. Fearing for her safety, and his, he bit his lip to keep from screaming something stupid.   
Big Show leaped towards the girl, welding his arms in the air. She leaped up and over him. Now behind him, she began pounding as hard as she could on his back with the back of her hand.   
He grunted, and turned quickly around, throwing his fist towards her. She ducked with immense speed, just missing the forcive blow. Wrapping her leg around his knee, she pulled with all her might, knocking the tree-like man down to his hands and knees. She back flipped away from his grasp, so he couldn't pull on one of her legs, and knock her down to his level.   
Bouncing around like a mad-woman, she climbed back to the top of the turn buckle, then pulling a make shift 'Swanton Bomb' and landing straight in the middle of the Big Show's back.   
He let out a yelp of pain as she went for a second.   
Jeff's eyes opened wide at the death defying feats she was pulling off with such ease. He'd never seen anyone have that much energy when facing such a fear. 

Tazz watched with as much enthusiasm, as Tora was pouring into the match. "Look at this kid go!" he shouted, as Paul watched unapprovingly.   
"nah uh, sorry, I just don't have respect for anyone who's treated Stone Cold Steve Austin the way she has" he retorted.   
"Stop being such a suck up and watch this girl go. I mean, that's some competition she's got going there." Tazz said, excitedly. Paul sighed heavily.   
"Nope. I don't see it. I guess its because he's Stone Cold Steve Austin, and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way!" Paul yelled. His arms firing around as he spoke. He was breaking into a cold sweat as his anger exploded.   
"I'd like to see you in the ring with the same integrity she's showing" Tazz said, supporting the talent in the ring. 

Big Show managed to stumble wearily to his feet. Tora jumped from her resting spot on the top of the turnbuckle. She flew through the air like dead weight, knowing in her heart she wouldn't make it passed him, or even on him with enough force to knock him over. She pulled her body weight back in the air, and landed straight on her feet in front of him. An odd sounding moan was released from his lips as he put his hand up for a chokeslam. Reeling from the impact she had from landing, She shook her head, trying to gather her senses.   
His hand cupped around her neck, and with great force, he picked her up, into the air, high above the ring. Letting her drop, with nearly the same amount of force he used to pick her up.   
She landed hard against the mat. It sprinted back, and forward with the impact. She closed her eyes and winced in pain, collecting her thoughts.   
Jeff stood beside the ring, thinking quickly of something to do. While his thoughts were wandering, he began beating against the ring with his hand, playing the role of cheerleader for Tora, trying desperately to get her back to her feet.   
"Come on Tora, you can do it!" he called to her. As she weaved around on the mat in a vain attempt to make it to her feet.   
Big Show grunted and sprang back towards the ropes, bouncing off in full force, coming flying towards her. Tora shot sideways, fearlessly, out of the way of the thundering tidal wave coming towards her. She jumped over the ropes, towards Jeff. She used him as backup, hopefully buying her some time to think up a plan quickly.   
As sudden as she was out there, she was back in the ring, Ducking each blow Big Show delivered.   
She backed up towards the turnbuckle in the opposite corner, then charging full force, full momentum, ahead. Trying her best to pull off one of E&C's spears, or Rhyno's gores, long enough to buy her some more time. It was a success. It shot Big Show back long enough for her to recuperate and climb upon the turn buckle.   
She leaped off in a scissors kick jump, then landing on Big Show's reddened chest. She got to her feet, and flipped down on him again. Turning over for the pin.   
The ref's hand hit the ring three times for a pin fall, as if in some dream sequence. Jeff jumped over the top rope and gathered Tora into his arms to hug her. The Hardys music blasted throughout the stadium as the raced down the ramp to the titantron.   



	3. Chapter Three

New Dog In The Yard   
They were met in the hall by Undertaker and Kane. Both standing tall, like trees, and just as intimidating. A shiver rode up Tora's spine. And by the looks of it, it shot up Jeff's as well.   
"Do you have a death wish?" Undertaker asked   
"I suppose I may. After all, I am the niece of the deadman, and the redman. Deadman Inc. is in my blood" she said, matter-of-factly. Undertaker breathed in deeply, and stroked his goatee.   
"Good job. But, you do realize, by marking yourself a man there, you must take care of yourself. I'm not there everywhere you turn. Kane isn't either. You better recognize that kid.", Undertaker said. Tora rolled her eyes at the statement. She's wasn't any longer a kid, she could take care of her self. Especially against someone like Austin.   
"I'll be fine. Damn, DDP got you all worried. He's destroying you man" Tora said.   
She started off with Jeff towards his locker room. 

"Well done no-name" Matt said. He had been watching from the back during the match. Tora shuddered at the sound of no-name. But it was true. No one knew who she was. And she was bound to change that. Seeing as how her uncles were two of the best known wrestlers in the WWF, she wanted to feel the same. When you said WWF the three most likely names to come to mind are "Stone Cold, The Rock, and The Undertaker" no doubt about it. With her uncles such high achievers, she felt like the underdog, she was the underdog. She couldn't wait to change that. Especially now with winning the match against Big Show in one of the first ever, if not the first ever, inter gender match. Her standards of big shot are a lot higher.   
Matt had saw her shudder at what he said, and quickly took it back.   
"You're going to have a title in no time," he said, hopefully making her feel better about the little fame she had achieved so far, which was no wonder, seeing as how she'd been in the WWF all of a month. And recognized as part of the WWF all of a week. 

A knock on the door, shot her back to reality. She walked over and answered it, amazed at who was standing there.   
Mr. McMahon had the same look on his face when he weaved his way passed Stone Cold to speak to Tora. Stone Cold's eyes glazed over in a demonic trance when he saw her. She shivered at the sight. But when McMahon made his way around him, and blocked out his eyes staring her down, she collected her senses and was in a much better state of mind.   
"Good Job tonight..." McMahon said. "I think, I'm going to give you a title match on RAW. Just to test you a little." He thought for a moment. "Hmm, which title would be most suited for your talent... well, there is the Light heavyweight, but I'm not going to be that cruel to be kind, and put you against Jeff here." Jeff shot an angry look at McMahon, sensing the sarcasm in his voice. "we'll there is the Hardcore championship... and I know you'd be a worthy opponent for that. But I know how you are such good friends with Test and all, in on the plot to screw my lovely daughter, Stephanie, over... well then. How about Women's championship.. Chyna?". Tora nodded her head approvingly. "good then. I'm sure it would be fun to give Chyna a run for her money eh? and, I'm sure Lita would be surprised if you won the championship... and not her back at Judgment Day". McMahon let a demonic grin, and an evil laugh excerpt. Tora took a deep breath looking at Lita.   
Lita smiled, she thought it was a good idea to let Tora try for the championship, even though she secretly longed for it. The downside, if Tora won it, she'd have to challenge her for it, and didn't want that to happen.   
"fine then. Women's, Chyna, Raw, I'll do it" Tora answered.   
"good. not like you had much choice anyway." McMahon said, turning to leave.   
"and you!" Austin started, pointing a steady finger at Tora.   
"come on Austin!" McMahon steamed, and Austin followed, like a little puppy dog. 

"Vince, I could have taken her right there! It would have been on, and she wouldn't have been disrespecting me much longer!" Austin stammered.   
"You would have done no such thing... Chyna is going to distroy that kid tomorrow night. And if it just so happens she doesn't...." McMahon stopped, and picked up elsewhere. "You'll have your chance soon enough". 

"I heard that!" Tora yelled from the doorway, turning back in, and closing the door behind her.   
"Chyna, wow!" Lita said. "and you've been here how long?" Lita stood up to go change.   
"You're not jealous are you Amy?" Matt said, holding back laughter.   
"Are you sure your okay with that?" Tora asked. "I mean, I can't refuse now. It's on now. But..."   
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just find it odd... that's all" Lita said.   
"okay, I don't believe that" Matt laughed, starting his stretching. Tora sighed heavily and looked at Jeff. "Y'know..." Matt went on. "I think, that during your match on RAW...we should all come ringside... just to see it take place. I wont interfere, I know. Cant say the same for Jeff..." Matt smiled a teasing smile at Jeff.   
"I wont interfere, promise" Jeff put out his hand to shake Tora's.   
"You better not... I'd be great to have you guys there, but if you interfere, that's a DQ, and I don't need that" Tora said, sternly, in a childish way. Jeff's face let go of his normal tense, hard facial expression, and a quick smile flashed across.   
"We'll then missy, you're done, you can go home" Jeff said. Tora rolled her eyes.   
"I think I'm going to stick around a littler longer... Maybe come ringside with you...Things just might get a whole lot more interesting" Tora said, as she took off to change out of her ring gear. 


	4. Chapter Four

New Dog In The Yard When the big King Of The Ring night ended, Matt and Jeff took Lita and Tora back to their hotel room, to discuss what was to happen on RAW the following night. They wanted it to go as smoothly as possible, and didn't want any injuries. The best way to do that was to go over it, front words and backwards many times.   
It was nearly 2:00 am. and Tora was laying on Jeff's bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes growing heavy in her head. 

"Wow, this is all sudden" she said, breaking the silence of the room. "It's such a thrill"   
"mmmhmmm" Jeff mumbled into a pillow he was laying on in the middle of the floor of the hotel room. "I suppose it is"   
Tora sat up abruptly. "what time is it?" she asked quietly to the immobile Jeff on the floor.   
"Two..." he mumbled, then shot up suddenly. "two! Holy fuck!" Jeff jumped up to his feet. "I didn't think it was that late. fuck" he looked around the room. Lita was asleep on Matt's bed, entangled in his arms. The both stirred in their sleep at the sound of Jeff's vulgar outbursts. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Come out side with me" he asked Tora.   
She nodded, and followed him from the hotel room. 

"We're going where now?" she asked him, fully knowing the answer, merely trying to keep herself from drifting, and sleep walking.   
"The roof, there's a fire exit up here" he said, pointing towards the door. "no alarm, so people suck when it comes to that" he gave a small chuckle to himself, basically trying to keep himself awake as well. "I'm not witty when I'm half asleep"   
"Don't feel bad" Tora laughed. Jeff opened the fire exit door, and pulled down a set of stairs. "You've been here before I can tell" she smiled.   
"mmmhmmm. Twice now. This is the best hotel in the city... top notch security" he yawned. 

They climbed to the roof, and lay down on the cool cement.   
"Vince is giving you a title shot... so does that mean you soon get your own music, instead of bumming off us or your uncles" Jeff laughed. Tora looked surprised. Hopefully it was just the over exertion of his body talking, or he was teasing her, in an odd childish way.   
"mmm, I dun" she said. "I'd like my own music. But I'm good for now" she looked up at the stars, her eyes falling heavier and heavier.   
"What would you like...a already written one, or one specifically written for you" Jeff said, "I mean, follow in undertakers footsteps, or Kanes" he smiled at his own wit.   
"I dunno" she said, and rubbed her eyes. "I do have one lined up" Tora started to fall asleep.   
"mmm" Jeff said. Falling asleep himself. There they slept, on the rooftop of an old hotel. 

When dawn broke, Jeff woke up to any empty roof. He rubbed his eyes, and clambered down through the fire exit back into the hotel.   
He wandered aimlessly back to his hotel room, and opened to door. Tora sat on the bed brushing her ruby hair. Lita came from the bathroom, and turned on the TV to check the temperature. Jeff walked in and sat next to Tora, taking the brush from her hand and began combing her hair.   
A little startled, Tora shot him a puzzled glance. He smiled, and bowed, continuing to brush. She smiled and let him. 

Matt walked in the door and over to give Lita a kiss hello. She smiled and hugged him, mumbling something into his chest. Matt turned to look at Jeff.   
"Oh, brother" he said. Jeff looked confused. What was he doing wrong by brushing Tora's pretty hair. Tora let out quiet, muffled giggles. As Matt turned back to go about his business.   
Jeff handed his brush back to Tora and stood up.   
"We'll I'm off to dye" he said. He went to his suit case and pulled out a paper bag. Inside were two bottles of Manic Panic. One red, one blue. He walked off to the bathroom.   
Tora looked at Matt. He was laughing at the fact Jeff was at it again. He laughed each time he trekked off to dye.   
Tora stood up, and volunteered to help. She walked into the bathroom holding a black towel that she had grabbed from her bag. She held it out so Jeff could lay his long, soggy hair on it and ring it out. 

And hour passed and it was time to go off to the stadium. Jeff's hair soaked up the last bit of dye, and he pulled his shirt on over top. Praying that his hair wouldn't leak.   
Once at the stadium, the were approached by Mr. McMahon.   
"I believe you wanted this" He handed Tora a cd. She smiled, fully aware of what it was. She bounced, joyfully over to the sound system and popped it in. Just then "Where Am I" by Orgy and Fred Durst came blaring through the titantron, that was in the process of being assembled. Tora smiled happily to her self, and bobbed her head to the music.   
"Ta da! Weren't you just asking me about this?" she asked Jeff. He nodded.   
"This isn't bad." He said. "Good enough beat to use as an entrance"   
"You're using this tonight" McMahon said. "People may not recognize who it is until you approach the ring. But mystery is good."   
"Great!" Tora said. Fully contended by the idea.   
"Well then. Tonight, fourth match, woman's title, Chyna, comprende`?" He asked. Tora nodded her head, almost in time with the music. 

Her dream was slowly coming true. 


	5. Chapter Five

New Dog In The Yard Her dreams coming true or not. She still had to face the Ninth Wonder of The World, Chyna, in the fourth match of the night. She shivered at the thought, and let her mind drift.   
Jeff slipped his arms around her as a plan to snap her back to reality. She glided back in and looked at him.   
He smiled and pointed to the titantron screens, laying on the floor, propped up against a huge wall awaiting their fate- being hung later.   
Jeff hit a couple of buttons in the command area, and the screen lit up, flashing a entrance video. HER entrance video. She watched closer as the video showed footage of her in the match against big show. Plus footage and stills from promo photo shoots she's done. It flashed her name and an odd, but totally likable font. She smiled with pleasure. That was exactly what she wanted on her video.   
"Where'd you find that?" She asked Jeff. He smiled, but didn't say a word. He pointed to the desk in front of him. On side of the desk had mini disks laid out, with labels on them. Each disk and a wrestlers name on it.   
"Sweet!" she said.   
"You've got you're own music, own video" he said, "Now... all you need is a true identity" she looked at him puzzled.   
"What do you mean? True identity?" She asked.   
"We'll you're Tora. You're high flying, as witnessed in your match with big show... Matt, Lita and I would like it, if you were part of Team Extreme" he said, hoping her answer would suit that of the one he had in mind.   
"Really?" she said, a little skeptical at the fact. She knew that's what she'd like to do. Be part of Team Extreme. The high flying Hardys and Lita. Who were known for their tactics in mid air, and the all too famous TLC matches. To be part of that team would bring a whole new meaning to her aerial career. She wouldn't have to prove herself aerial, she would be expected to be aerial.   
"Well, what do you say" Matt fluttered in. "Team Four Extreme?" Lita gave an agreeing smile.   
"Sure thing!" Tora said. Jeff put up his knuckles, as did Tora Matt and Lita. Giving their "we're ready for anything, because we're team extreme" knuckles. Then turned to take off to the locker room. 

Once inside, wardrobes were laid out. One for each person. Tora had seen this coming, They had done it the day she arrived in the WWF. The day she was known as the little girl who took down Stone Cold Steve Austin.   
It was a good choice and all. Exactly her style. But she'd rather choose her own clothes for the day.   
She picked up the outfit laid out for her, to find another one underneath. She smirked.   
"ooh, what the heck?" she said. "Are they finally giving me choice?" she laughed.   
"There's more in there" Lita said, she pointed to a locker. "They'd rather you these, for light reasons and such. But, if you cant stand them, there more in there."   
"Hey! Lucky bastard, You've got two" Jeff said, laughing. Tora nodded as there was a knock at the door. Lita bounced over to open it.   
"a hoy hoy... oh, its you" She said.   
"Yeah, me" McMahon said, walking into the room. "I forgot to tell you," he looked at Tora, with a blank expression on his face. Tora looked confused, and she picked up both outfits, and held them up to her in front of the mirror.   
"Yea?" she asked   
"You have to go out first, with your uncles. To be introduced. Comprende`?" He asked. Tora nodded and went on her merry way, trying to decide between two outfits.   
"oh... One outfit is for when you're out with your uncles. And the other is for the ring. You decide" McMahon said, before he left the room.   
"Great!" she said "Easier to choose". She grabbed the first outfit, the blue plaid skirt, white tank top, black tie, and knee high black plaid socks. She ran to change.   
"Ha!" Jeff yelled, grabbing the black and white cargo pants layed out before him. 

When the time for RAW had arrived. Tora had butterflies in her stomach. And it was only the beginning of RAW, she would have to wait until the fourth match in, to conquer yet another fear.   
"Total goose bumps are taking me over" she said. Looking down at Jeff who was sitting on the bench in front of where she stood. She rubbed her arms. Jeff stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"you'll be fine" he said, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "Better then fine. you'll be fantastic". Her eyes widened, and she sighed.   
"I sure hope you're right" she said, as she heard the thunder of McMahon's "No Chance" music blast through the stadium. "That's my cue" she said.   
"I'll come with". Jeff and Tora walked down towards the titantron and met Undertaker, Sara, and Kane. McMahon called Undertaker, and Kane out one at a time.   
Undertaker went first, his music blaring as he took Sara's hand and walked down the ramp towards the ring. He climbed up and step on the bottom rope, lifting up the top on so Sara could climb through.   
Undertaker stood tall, starring down McMahon. McMahon just looked away and towards Sara. Sara backed up and stood behind Undertaker, hiding. Kane's music began, and he walked down the ramp, climbing up onto the ropes and over the top.   
"So, Vince. Care to explain why exactly you called us out?" Undertaker asked, stroking his goatee. Kane nodded.   
"We'll I thought that you'd like to introduce this sold out crowd in Madison Square Garden" he paused for the reaction of the crowd. "To your lovely niece, the same niece, who just last smack down took out Stone Cold Steve Austin" the crowd seemed ecstatic, and a little bit worried. At the same time, anxious to actually meet this girl.   
Undertaker looked at Kane. And nodded. Tora's music was heard, clear through the stadium, and her video played across the screens of the Titantron..   
Tora walked down the ramp, Jeff following her cautiously, afraid that because she was so over whelmed, that she'd pass out or something just as serious.   
Jeff jumped up onto the ropes and held down the bottom one with his foot, holding up the top one so Tora could step through, just as 'Taker did for Sara. The portion of the crowd holding the "Don't Trust Austin" signs, and the "Sellout 3:16" signs, cheered for her as she stepped up next to Undertaker.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen of New York City, I present to you, tonight's woman's championship challenger, Tora Bearer" McMahon said in his best announcer voice. 

Finally the crowd could put a name to the face.   
  



	6. Chapter Six

Untitled "now that the beautiful face has a name" McMahon said, touching Tora's chin. Tora squirmed out of it and backed off. Undertaker stepped in front of her, blocking McMahon from touching her niece. Jeff stepped up next to him, puffing out his chest, and breathed deeply in.   
Tora raised an eyebrow, and looked down at McMahon.   
"Is that all you wanted McMahon?" Tora asked. "Can I leave?" She looked at Jeff, then at Undertaker, then at Kane. Just then, Austin's music, lead by breaking glass, shot through the stadium, and all heads turned towards the titantron. McMahon looked nearly as surprised at the rest, but then a smirk crossed his face, and he achieved an evil look in his eyes.   
Stone Cold strutted down to the ring, and over the ropes, stopping in front of Tora and grabbing a microphone. He starred her down, deathly eyes, watching her, sizing her up, looking her over.   
"Little girl" he started, as the crowds anxiety broke loose into favor chants. "Last smackdown..." he paused ever so often, the look in his eyes becoming more sinister. "You put a beating to me, Stone Cold Steve Austin, the WWF Champion..." the crowd started with the "asshole" chant, it becoming louder, and louder. The 'don't trust Austin' signs, and the 'sell out 3:16' signs began bobbing in the air in time with the chant.   
"shut up!" Austin screamed at the crowd. "I am the WWF Champion, not you, and you don't treat me like this, I am Stone Cold Steve Austin..."   
Tora grabbed the Microphone from McMahon, "Yeah, I know who you are!" she said, cutting Austin off, mid sentence. "You've drilled it into our heads enough, we all know". Austin's eyes glazed over and a demonic grin flashed over his face.   
"You're a tough little girl" Austin said. "That sounds like a challenge to me". Austin began pacing. As the crowd chanted 'asshole' so loud you could hear the separation between the syllables.   
"You talk a lot of shit for someone who never says much Austin" Tora said, and Jeff started laughing. With that, Austin threw down his microphone and went for the stunner, but was stopped, when Kane, Undertaker and Jeff all stepped in his way. Austin backed away slowly, like a scared little puppy dog.   
"ooh, so tough when you've got four on your ass" Tora said sarcastically.   
Austin's music started again, and he left the ring, pretty pissed off at the outcome of the evening, already.   
"Now are we through?" Tora asked McMahon impatiently. McMahon gulped and nodded. Undertakers music started, and they all left the ring. 

Soon, Tora's match against Chyna reared its ugly head in.   
Jeff accompanied Tora to the ring, and stood in her corner, watching waiting, praying to God she didn't get hurt. Chyna was a brick wall, and tough as nails when she had to be. Not having the chance to meet or become friends with Tora, she just viewed her as some girl who wanted to take away her title.   
Tora stood in the middle of the ring. She looked around, her fear growing inside of her. The fear of injury is always floating there, you never want to think about it, and just do what you do, but the fact that this match was as unpredictable as Jeff's hair color. She breathed in slowly, trying to collect herself. Needing something to calm her down, she pulled one of Jeff's charismatic Guns, to get the support of the crowd. It worked, and her nerves started slowly calming.   
That all changed when Chyna's music started, and her video shot across the titantron. Tora gulped down air, and backed up into the ring ropes, bouncing back and fourth between them.   
Chyna walked out with the pyrotechnic launcher, shot a few off, and then replaced it on the ramp.   
She strutted down the ramp to the ring, the cheering of the crowd behind her all the way, the standing ovation that Tora wished to have one day.   
She stepped over the ropes, and faced Tora in the ring, a smile crossed your face.   
"This should be fun" she said, or rather mouthed, Tora couldn't hear her over the cheering crowd. Tora breathed heavily, and blinked hard. She backed up and the bell rang.   
Chyna took the first swing, as Tora dodged it with all her might, she grabbed Chyna's hand and flung her around into the ropes. They bounced her back and Tora put her arm out to clothesline her. Chyna reversed it, grabbing Tora by the arm, and pulling her down drastically. Tora landed on the hard mat with a thump as it sprang up and down from the impact.   
Tora climbed back to her feet, trying to dodge Chyna's hard blows to her chest, but this time not being so lucky. Tora's chest stung as Chyna's hand rapidly hit her there, one, two, three, four. It kept coming. 

Jeff held his breath in anticipation. Afraid of what was to happen next. He bit his lip, and hung his arms over the ropes watching intently.   
Chyna grabbed her, and gave her a DDT, but it didn't keep her down for long. Tora shot back to her feet, ready to fight. Grabbing her by her wrists, Chyna forced her back into Jeff, knocking him down off the ring to the cement below.   
Fazed, Tora screamed at Jeff. "Are you okay?" After receiving a refreshing nod from Jeff, assuring his safety, she returned in full mind to the match. Chyna gave her the bulldog, and Tora lay motionless on the mat. Remarkably, Chyna didn't pin her, she just stood there, watching her like a hawk.   
Tora's face was turned slightly on the mat. She breathed heavily, breathing in the mat. She stirred, shaking her head. She slid her arms up and supported her weight on her hands and wrists, then sliding her legs up, supporting the rest of her on her knees. She climbed wearily to her feet. Took a deep breath, and continued her fight, pulling Chyna down to the mat. 

Chyna shook her head in a 'what the hell happened' fashion. Jeff gave a miniature guns to Tora, encouraging her even more.   
Chyna climbed to her feet, and Tora grabbed for her neck. Chyna ducked, missing the swing, but not missing Tora's leg wrapping around her knee, pulling her down in a trip. Once she made it back to her feet, Tora tried again for her neck, this time managing it.   
Tora screamed, and gave the guns, the pulling a perfect 'Twist Of Fate' . Chyna fell to the mat, motionless, as Tora went for the pin.   
One...two... and a kick out. Not fazed by the outcome, Tora climbed to the turn buckle for a 'Swanton Bomb'. Managing to pull it off, she went for the pin again. One... two... nearly three, when a body kicked her from behind. 

Tora sprang around, to see who it was. Chyna rolled out of the ring and into safety, as Tora climbed to her feet. There, standing in front of her, was Stone Cold Steve Austin. Jeff climbed angrily into the ring, and running to the opposite corner to assist Tora, but was to late.   
Austin stunnered her, there, then and fast. Tora fell to the ring in shards. And layed motionless. So motionless in fact, you couldn't really tell she was breathing. Jeff slid to her side, looking up at Stone Cold.   
Stone Cold smirked a demonic grin, as hate flashed across Jeff's face. He turned, and left the ring, retreating into the back. Jeff stayed, kneeling by Tora's hardly breathing body in the middle of the ring. He brushed the hair from her face and spoke softly, trying to make sure she was at least still conscious.   
"Tora, answer me" he said. No answer, just silence, and the loud gasping of the crowd. 

"Come on Tora! Answer me! Please! Answer me!"   



	7. Chapter Seven

New dog In The Yard Jeff kept calling her name, begging her to speak to him, begging her to answer is cries.   
He continuously brushed the hair off her face, as it kept falling back over he eyes. He kept calling her name.   
"Come on Tora, time to rise and shine" he said, trying to keep calm, trying with all his will not to go ballistic and flipping out. Tora just lay there, stiff as a board. Matt and Lita ran to Jeff's assistance. They ran down the ramp and slid under the ropes. Then stood next to Jeff. They stood there with batted breath as Jeff took Tora's hand.   
The crowd went wild with anxiety, fear, hope. Stone Colds fans laughed with madness.   
Matt waved for a stretcher, soon after they rolled one in and up to the ring side. Jeff turned Tora over and slipped his arm under her neck, supporting it. Lifting her up, he moved her so that her head rested on his shoulder, and her hair flung loose sliding down his back.   
He shimmied backwards to the ropes, pulling Tora towards the stretcher, he layed her down to rump down from the ring to the cement floor. Then picking her up, as he did before. Matt grabbed her legs and they slid her onto the stretcher.   
The ET's put a neck brace around her neck and starting rolling her out. Jeff ran along side, repeating his commands for her to answer him. She didn't say a word, hardly breathed. 

Jeff breathed heavily, full of worry. He looked at her, and then back to Lita and Matt. Matt shook his head, and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.   
"It'll be okay man." Jeff pulled a half smile. Not quite sure what to think of Matt's sympathy.   
Tora began to stir in her injured slumber. "Tora?" Jeff asked, hoping she'd answer him.   
"mmm" she said, "what happened". She looked up at Jeff hopefully, fearfully. She didn't know what to think, say, do...feel.   
"Stunnered" Jeff said, as he took her hand in both of his, and comfortably squeeze. She rolled her eyes in a I'll-get-him fashion. "They want to take you to the hospital, get you check out." he said. She tried to shake her head, but realized it was no use, seeing as how she had the neck brace on. "no" she finally said. "I'm fine."   
Jeff laughed, "I sure hope so" he said, unhooking the brace, and helping her up, just as a battered and bruised Test walked by. 

"Test" Tora called out. "What the hell happened?" He stopped and looked at her.   
"They thought it was ME who let WCW into the WWF building, so they whooped me" He said, hardly moving his swollen, bloodied lips.   
"My God, how long was I out" Tora asked, looking at Jeff.   
"No long, this happened the other day" Test said.   
"Are you okay? I mean, is there anything I can do? Say?" Tora asked Test.   
"hmm" he huffed, looking at Jeff. "Go out with me this weekend?" Tora looked surprised. Jeff's eyes glazed over, not with hatred, but with jealousy.   
"Sure." Tora said, "What time?" she asked, as she and Test started talking about the prenuptial as they walked towards the locker room. 

"Holy shit" Matt said, putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder."You okay man?" he asked. Jeff shook his head, then nodded, and then shook his head again.   
"Im not sure... what the hell just happened" Jeff said. Sitting down next the Lita. Lita grabbed a strand of his hair and twirled it around her finger.   
"Why would you have a problem with that?" Lita said, looking into Jeff's eyes. Jeff gave her a oh-common-I-know-you-know look.   
"Oh, oh, oh my God" she said. "sorry". She looked at Matt. "Im leaving before I dig a deeper hole" she stood up and walked away.   
"That wont last Jeff" Matt said. "Totally wont last" Jeff smiled a half smile. 

"I sure hope you're right man." he said. "I sure hope you're right." 


	8. Chapter Eight

New Dog In The Yard (sorry about chapter 7, it almost sounded like I was rushing it didn't it? This one shouldn't sound like that) 

Tora stayed at home during Raw, watching it from her uncles mansion, still recovering from the stunner on Smackdown.   
She flicked on the tv and watched as Undertaker and Sara made their way down to the ring to start the show off with a bang, as Undertaker went head to head with WCW's DDP. Tora gapped at Shane, standing out side the ring, somehow, somewhere, she could picture him getting into the ring, and lighting it up. She knew, at least, that was what was about to come.   
Just as she predicted, Shane did. He jumped in with the Kendo stick and lit Undertakers ass up! But, like the Deadman, he kept getting back up.   
But, when Tora saw her Aunt Sara take the plate with the Kendo stick and giving a whooping to Shane, she was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Sara had guts all right. Being married to the dead man had to have helped that!   
Tora gasped in horror as DDP pulled the Diamond Cutter on her beloved aunt. She jumped to her feet and immediately called the arena to ask which hospital they were taking Sara to, and jetted over there as fast as she could.   
She knew Jeff had a match later that night, she'll have to watch that at the hospital. Right now, her aunts condition was much more important. 

Jeff did have a match later that night, all by himself in the Squared circle, against Big Show. Jeff had a look of determined horror on his face climbing his way into the ring. He was determined to beat Big show but that fear still remained.   
Big Show's pry explodes and the big man comes down. Jeff stood, looking at the overly huge man, as Big Show pulled a Clothesline to start, and he then tosses Jeff into the corner, then tossing him outside. Big show began chopping on Jeff, one...two....   
Trish makes her way down the ramp and stands outside of the ring, watching the match go on.   
Somewhere in the back of Jeff's mind, he felt pressure, lots of it. Either he was watching Trish in his mind, and couldn't perform as well when being watched, or for some strange reason, didn't want to let her down. 

Tora sat in the hospital cafe, waiting for the cue to be allowed in to see Sara. The man behind the counter began flipping through the channels, and passed TSN.   
"Turn it back, turn it back!" she shouted, just loud enough for the man to hear her. The man looked at her and immediately recognized her from the WWF. She smiled and flicked it back.   
Show missed Jeff and nailed the ring post. Jeff jumps up, and runs the rail nailing Show. They make their way back to the ring, Jeff climbed to the turn buckle, and hits a missile drop-kick and then climbed again for a front drop-kick, landing it perfectly. Jeff climbed again and tries a hurricanrana, but Show caught him and slams him over his head and onto the mat.   
Show looked at Trish, who was strutting her stuff back and forth outside the ring. He gave a jealous grin, and hit Jeff for the pin. 1-2-3!   
Show continued to smile as he left the ring, and walked up the ramp and out of the Titantron.   
Trish, a little shook from the outcome of the match, entered the ring. Jeff stumbled around aimlessly, thinking the same thing. "stupid Big show" he thought, "If it wasn't for the pressure I would have fucking beat him!".   
He made it to his feet and began backing up as Trish pushes him into the corner. Trish touched his face, and hair, then moved in and kissed him. almost a minute passes, and she leaves the squared circle. Jeff watched her leave. Perplexed, he thinks more about the match, then what the hell just happened. 

Tora nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking to keep her nerves down. "Holy Fuck!" she yelled. When she finally realized she yelled Fuck, she turned around to make sure no one heard her, she was alone in the dark cafe as the man who was behind the counter, flipped a dish rag over his shoulder, and went on about his business putting chairs up on the table.   
"Sorry" Tora wheezed.   
"Quite all right" he said. "but, we're closing in ten minutes Miss" he smiled at her and continued stacking chairs. Tora breathed in, and swung her legs around on the swivel stool she was sitting on, thinking quietly to her self, and sipping on her coffee, when she noticed a familiar face walk into the cafe.   
"Raven! Hey!" she said. He looked up at her, and walked over.   
"Hey Tor. What's up?" he asked, glancing at the TV. "oh, shit, you saw that?" He asked, as the replay of Trish's passionate lip lock on Jeff shot across the screen.   
"mmmhmmm" She nodded. Semi hissing.   
"sorry, so how's Sara?" he asked. Tora shook her head. and looked up from her coffee to the TV.   
"I don't know, I haven't been told yet" She said. Watching the screen intently as Matt and Lita were introduced at WWF New York.   
"I just came by to see how she's doing. How you're doing." he said, putting his hand on Tora's outstretched hand on the counter. "You okay?" he asked bending down to look up into her downcast eyes.   
"mmmm, I'm fine. Kinda wish Test was here, or Jeff for that matter" she said and breathed in deeply.   
"You've got me" Raven said, smiling. Hoping his intelligent smile might cheer her up a bit. Tora gave a little giggle.   
"Yea, at least you're here" she said. "So, what's the deal with this WCW thing, I heard somewhere that you were involved" she tried to change the subject in order to take her mind off the pain she was feeling at that moment.   
"Ha, no, I'm with ECW. I could explain it all out to you, but, watch RAW later on, and it'll tell you. Which reminds me I should get going for that." he said. Tora frowned.   
"Okay" she said, and turned back sadly to the television. "can I have another Coffee?" she asked the man behind the counter.   
"Come with me?" he said. "We can talk on the way, keep your mind off Sara's condition. You can ask Taker later. I'm sure Jeff will take you back here before he takes you home"   
"I suppose" she said. She put her coffee cup down, and picked up the second that the man had just placed on the counter. She dug in the pocket of her skin tight black jeans for some money. She pulled out two canadian toonies and two american dollar bills.   
"I hate being a Canadian in the US" she said. She put the dollar bills down on the counter, and dug around in her pocket some more.   
"Here" Raven said, handing her two Dollar bills. She smiled, and placed them on the counter next to the previous two.   
"Thanks a bunch, I own you two" she said. And waved a Thank You to the man behind the counter. Then walking out of the cafe with Raven.   
" I'm just gonna give Taker this coffee, and tell him I'm leaving" Tora told Raven, and started to walk a little faster towards Sara's room   
Taker sat on the bench outside of her room, staring at the floor, fiddling with the Keys to his bike. When Tora sat down beside him, he looked up at her.   
"Coffee?" she asked, handing him the cup of hot brew in her hand. She pushed and arrant stand of hair out of Takers face and gave her uncle a hug.   
"Big manly, deadman, still needs a hug sometimes" she said and she released the embrace.   
"mmm" Taker said.   
"I'm going to take off and go to the arena with..." she started, but then realized, if Taker new about Raven's stint with ECW and WCW he wouldn't like it too much, so she with drew. "Jeff will bring me back here a little later, I'll bring Kane with" she finished. Undertaker nodded and then went back to staring at the floor. 

"She'll be fine Taker, absolutely fine!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

newdogfic9 When Tora arrived at the arena with Raven, the first thing she wanted to do is chew out Trish. But seeing as how that wouldn't happen, she decided to go see Jeff and watch the rest of Raw with him.   
She knocked on the changing room, and then let herself in. Jeff was sitting on the bench, still in his wrestling attire, watching (or at least Tora thought he was watching) Kane and Jericho's match against WCW.   
She walked in and sat down behind him. He didn't moved, just stared at the screen.   
"Jeff, hun, you okay?" she asked. Taking a strand of his multicolored hair in her hand and twirling it around her finger. "Jeff? Earth to Jeff!" she said gently.   
"mmmm, yea?" he said. And turned to look at her. He blinked, and breathed in. "Trish kissed me" he said.   
"yeah, I know, I was watching that at the hospital. Disgusting eh?" she said, hoping he'd agree.   
"Actually..." He started, and then looked up to see her hopeful eyes. "Never mind... please tell me that's Canadian gratitude" he semi laughed, semi smiled.   
"Not that I know of. Then again. Its been a while since I've lived in Canada, kinda been staying with Taker the past three years, remember that Jeffy-boy?" she said. "but I still seem to carry around Canadian moolah with me. Which reminds me, I owe Raven"   
Jeff smiled. "How's Sara?" he asked, with every bit of concern she knew he had in his body.   
"I don't know. I haven't been told yet. I was kinda wondering if we could swing by the hospital before we head home" she said.   
"Sure. what's this about Raven though?" he asked. "You owe him money. I told you not to be betting on me" he smiled, both trying to cheer him up and clear his foggy mind, and to cheer up Tora.   
"He came to the hospital, and helped me pay for Taker's coffee. That's all, no betting." she said. As Raven walked into the room.   
"Tor. I'm on in three, better watch!" he said. "Unless of course you want to be part of ECW with me?" he said, kinda hopeful, but knew the answer.   
"As much as I like to, I'm staying WWF" she said. "Good luck, I'll be watching". Raven smiled, and turned to leave. 

"ECW?" Jeff said. Kinda confused.   
"Just watch" she said. And they turned to the TV. "Forget about Trish please, I mean, I don't want ya going on about her all night" she laughed.   
"Trish kissed me!" he joked. And she playfully hit his arm. She then unraveled his hair from around her fingers. He put his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, but not wanting to let go. "mmm, WCW and ECW on the TV" he said, and eased his way hesitantly out of the embrace, just as Test walked into the room.   
Test gasped loudly, and Tora turned around to see his startled face. She jumped up. And asserted herself in front of him.   
"not what it looks like" she said, giving him a gentle kiss on his beaten lips. He pulled himself away and frowned.   
"You spent tonight with Raven" he said, "and ECW boy, not just that..." he sighed.   
"Yeah, but, I thought you liked ECW, WCW, Shane" she said. "besides..."   
"NOT just that!" he yelled. She reared back, and signed heavily, a little scared. "Not only did you spend the evening with another guy, and rode here with another guy, that other guy, beat the SHIT out of me!" she stepped back, fear rising up in her. You don't piss of a 6 foot seven giant. Jeff stood up and came to her side.   
"Relax man, she didn't mean anything" Jeff said, taking Tora's hand to steady her.   
"AND this guy?!" Test said, ignoring Jeff completely and yelling at Tora.   
"no! Test! He's just a friend, nothing more!" She said, sternly. Test extended a hand and slapped her. Realizing what he'd done he fell to the floor. Tora put her hand to her throbbing face. And sat heavily down on the bench behind her, Jeff sat next to her.   
"no, no, I didn't mean to" he said. "I didn't mean to, Im not like that, I'd never do that." he stood up and ran from the room.   
Tora knew he wasn't like that, just the stress and pressure from the last couple of weeks and what was going on tonight, just pushed him over the edge. Tora cried softly, an emotion she hadn't done in a while. She cried though, partly from the pain in her face, partly from the pain in her heart, and mostly from the fear Test instilled in her. Another emotion she hadn't felt in a while. Fear.   
Jeff's cell phone rang in his bag, and he dug through it fast to answer. He opened it up.   
"yeah" he said. And listened. "yeah, right there"   
Jeff put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.   
"Shhh" he said, as he gentle and subtle tears rolled down her face to his shirt. "C'mon. Time to go. That was Taker. He wants you down at the hospital" he brushed her hair back from her face and cradled her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth. "Ready?"   
She nodded, and reached up wipeing the tears from her face with her hand. Jeff took a jacket from his bag and put it around her. Then took an elastic band from his bag, and tied her hair back out of her face, free of tears.   
He rubbed her shoulders, to comfort her. He picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder, then took her hand, leading her from the room to the hall.   
The walked hand in hand down the hall, she snuggled deeply into his jacket for comfort, Then leaned against his shoulder. He let go of her hand, and put his arm around her. 

Kane stood in the hallway a few feet away from Tora and Jeff, icing bumps and bruises from the huge fight with ECW. He nodded in question to Jeff and Tora.   
"Test hit her" Jeff said. Kane growled beneath his mask. "Relax, he just kinda exploded, as long as she's no wheres near him for awhile, she's fine." he said. Kane still looked angry, he through down the ice and started walking away, looking for Test.   
"No" she said, mumbling through Jeff's coat that was now rapped tightly around her neck for the warmth, and comfort. Kane turned back.   
"We're going to the hospital, Taker called. Coming?" Jeff asked Kane. Kane nodded and followed Tora and Jeff from the Arena to Jeff's car.   
Jeff opened the door for Tora, and helped her in. Kane jumping in the back. Jeff closed Tora's door, and walked over to the other side of the car, and stepped in.   
"Trish kissed him" Kane said. Tora ignored him and sat wrapped tightly in Jeff's coat, staring out the window at the city lights. 

"Don't remind her" Jeff said to Kane. "Don't remind me" 


	10. Chapter Ten

newdogfic10 Undertaker had told Jeff and Tora that Sara's condition was improving, but there was no need for them to stay at the hospital. They should probably head home. After Jeff told Undertaker what had happened to Tora in order for the bruise across the left side of her face, he decided immediately that she'd go home, and never see Test again.   
Tora didn't want to go home to Undertakers hotel, where she was staying. It'd be to lonely, she'd be by herself, and that's the last thing she wanted to do this night. Jeff already knew what she was thinking, and brought her home to his hotel. Lucky for them Smackdown would be in the same arena the next night, and they wouldn't have to travel. By the time they reached the hotel, it was nearly midnight, and Tora was already reeling in the process of sleep.   
Jeff and Tora walked into the hotel, Jeff slipped his coat of of her, and threw in on the bed. 

"Make yourself comfortable" he said "You can have my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor". Tora sat on the edge of his bed, and looked around the room. She pulled her long hair from the elastic and let in fly down her back.   
Jeff walked by and went to switch on the TV. She reached out and took his hand in her two, looking up at him. Startled, he looked down at her with a question in his eyes.   
She tugged his arm and brought him to sit next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug.   
"Thank you" she said, and looked into his eyes. He smiled and nodded a welcome.   
"I've got something for you" he said. And stood up, walking over to his bag. He dug through it and pulled something from its depths. "Here" he said, handing a silver ball chained Hardy Boyz pendant to her.   
"Wow" she said, "Thanks" she smiled. The first smile to grace her lips for a few solid hours.   
"It has your name engraved in the back" he said, flipping it over in her hands. Her eyes lit up. She'd never received a nicer gift. Jeff took it from her hands and put it on her neck.   
"There" he said. "Beautiful again! erg, not that you weren't beautiful in the first place"   
"I suppose, except for this welt" She rubbed the place where test had hit her. And a tear ran down her face as the memory flooded back.   
'No, don't" Jeff said, sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, laying her down on the bed. With his arms around her in a warm embraced, they lay.   
"Please don't cry." he said, and there they slept. 

When Tora awoke, it was nearly noon, and definitely time to head to the arena for smackdown. Jeff was already awake and sitting at the edge of the bed watching the news.   
When she stirred, he turned to look at her. "Well, wakey wakey" he said. She sat up and shimmied down to the end of the bed to sit next to him. He put his arm around her and smiled. "Have a good sleep?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.   
"Smackdown?" she said. He nodded and threw her bag to her, that was laying on the ground. They gathered up and left. 

That Smackdown, they sat in the changing room, going over what to wear when Trish walked in.   
"Knocking not part of your personality anymore Trish?" Tora asked, standing up and digging through her bag.   
"Just like playing Test is now part of your personality" Trish grinned, Jeff growled under his breath.   
"Enough" he said. "Why are you here" Tora shook her head and took her stuff to go and change. She decided to change extra slowly, so that she didn't have to see Trash Stratus, but could hear perfectly her degrading terms for her. Tora pulled the clothing one by one from the bench where she placed it. Baggy black cargo pants, which she slipped on fast so she could hear Trish over the rustling of the pants. And a skin tight pleather tank top. Just short enough so you could she her navel, but not low enough that you could see every inch of her chest, like Trish. She flipped her hair out of her tank top, and un-tucked the necklace Jeff gave her, so it was visible to all. She took her brush, and brushed her hair, listening to Trish.   
"I heard somewhere, that you liked my little kiss on Raw" Trish said to Jeff. So self-confident it was disgusting.   
"You heard wrong" Jeff said, tying his shoes. She huffed and then tried again.   
"Oh, and, Jeffy" she started, with the same egotistical spark.   
"Don't call me, 'Jeffy'" he said. Standing up and pulling down his yellow, sheer shirt.   
"You and Tora have a match, tonight, against Test and I tonight." she said, just as Tora stepped from the changing room, standing easily a foot taller then Trish, and kind of creeping her out.   
She took a step forward and her hair bounded from her shoulders to just below her navel. Trish backed up and looked at Jeff, touching his arm.   
"May the best man win" she said, winked, and then turned and left.   
"You believe that shit?" Tora said. 

Once in the ring. It looked as if Tora and Jeff had Trish and Test. Tora's rage against the slap Test had given her the night before, was surely paying beneficial. But a slight twist of fate changed that. Big Show thundered his way down, and took out Jeff. Leaving him dazed and confused laying on the mat. Big Show turned around, picked up Tora and launched her nearly clear across the ring. She landed with a jolt, and climbed her way to the ropes, leaning there for balance. Test had since then left the ring, and Big Show was on his way out.   
Jeff climbed his way, dizzy and difficult to the corner, where he looked at Tora for consonance. She breathed out a sigh, letting him know she's fine, and kind of getting his spirits up again. 

She leaned back to collect herself as Trish moved in for the kill. She put her hands on Jeff's chest, sliding them up to his face. Tora realized what was going on and immediately snapped into action, launching her arm in between Jeff and Trish, startling Trish. She backed up and Tora put her arm down, leaning back against the ropes. Trish dazed, but not about to give up, tried once more. Tora again threw her arm in between Jeff and Trish and this time faced Trish.   
"You don't understand no?" she said, taking Trish's arm, and throwing her back down on the ring.   
Tora then turned to Jeff, and put her arms around him to hug him. He squeezed her, a slight thank you.   
She backed up and looked at him, sliding her hands up to his neck, and her fingers into his hair. 

She leaned in and kissed him, hardly, passionately. And Jeff returned it, deeply, gently. Trish just looked on, perplexed.   
  



End file.
